


Sleepynette Does Not Care

by PandaWritesPoorly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gen, Miraculous Side Effects, Miraculous Tendencies, Winter, akumanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly/pseuds/PandaWritesPoorly
Summary: Hawkmoth gets to Ladybug, but the cold gets to her first.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 464





	Sleepynette Does Not Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest thing I've posted these past few days, despite what the tags may tell you. This was actually suggested by [a commenter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868983/comments/280884403).  
> 

Hawkmoth could sense it. A negative emotion - a _strong_ one - from Ladybug herself! It’s a perfect chance. Mayura is transformed, ready to create a sentimonster to assist the heroine with getting her partner’s miraculous.

What could go wrong?

* * *

“An’ she was so loud!” Ladybug mumbles. She’s leaning against Chat’s shoulder, filling him in on what he missed at school today. “Jus’ want’d t’ sleep!”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there, Bug.”

“Not your fault Lila sucks.”

“Want to head home? I could grab some hot chocolate for you while you warm up?” Chat suggests.

Ladybug doesn’t respond. At first he thinks she’s finally succumbed to the cold, but when he glances at her face, he’s horrified to see a purple butterfly mask over her face.

He doesn’t even get a chance to try and talk to her before the dark bubbles overtake her. This is bad. This is very _very_ bad.

He backs away, getting into a defensive position. He sees Mayura nearby, and realizes that she’ll definitely be assisting.

Ladybug stands, her suit inverted to be black with red dots. She’s silent for now. Mayura approaches.

“What do you need Darkbug?” Mayura asks, ready to provide whatever kind of sentimonster she needs.

“‘m cold…” she grumbles.

Chat stares. There’s no way that…

She’s shivering though, and other than the outfit change, she looks about the same she did before, if not a little worse.

Mayura seems surprised, but complies, making a glowing sentimonster. He can feel the heat from here.

Ladybug is not amused. Chat certainly is though. Going off past precedence, when Hawkmoth akumatizes a miraculous holder, he makes their powers stronger.

Chat is willing to bet that that includes his partner’s aversion to the cold. Hawkmoth may have gotten to the city’s hero, but the cold got to her first.

This is hiss-terical.

“No.”

Mayura stares at her. “What do you mean ‘no’?”

“Tha’s not the right warm.”

“Then what-”

“Bye.” Ladybug (He’s not going to use Hawkmoth’s dumb new name), dismisses the villainess, walking away.

The woman stares after her, before running off.

Pfffff! They think she has a _plan!_

Ladybug sits down on the roof, crossing her arms and pouting like a toddler.

The purple mask shows up again, likely Hawkmoth asking about her ‘plan’.

“...’gonna sleep.

There’s a pause.

“Well, not when you’re yellin’ a’ me like that. Bye.” Ladybug shuts down the connection, huffing in annoyance.

Chat decides he should probably help her.

When he lands on the roof, she stands and glares at him warily.

“Wha’ d’ you want?”

He holds up his hands. “Nothing crazy. I’m here to make an offer.”

She watches carefully, and he approaches her. She raises an eyebrow.

“I’ll let you sleep if you let me hold your earmuffs for a moment.”

She’s had them on to keep her ears a little warmer, as well as for the bonus protection for her earrings. Of all the black in her costume, it’s the only part with a slight purple-ish tint.

“They’re mine.”

“Just for a minute. I’ll give them _right_ back. I can add a hug to the offer?”

She mulls it over for a moment, the nods, stepping closer and leaning against him. He wraps an arm around her before deftly plucking the earmuffs from her head. She grumbles at him, and he just purrs a little to placate her.

He snaps the band of the earmuffs in his other hand.

Her earrings beep and Tikki darts out to deal with the butterfly, fixing the earmuffs before sending him a grateful smile and snuggling into his collar. Chat looks down at the _very_ tired Marinette in his arms. She looks up at him sleepily, frowning in confusion.

“Wha’ happened?”

Telling her now would only wake her up, so he shakes his head. “It’s fine. I’ll tell you later, alright?”

She nods, trusting him easily. She smiles at his purring, and he can’t help returning the look.

“Let’s get you home, okay?”

She slurs something at him, snuggling closer to him when he picks her up. He gently makes his way across the rooftops to the bakery. He slips inside, placing her on her bed and detransforming.

“Do you want anything?” He _had_ promised hot chocolate after all.

She reaches out for him blindly. “Hugs?”

He smiles. “That can be arranged.”

She just curls up next to him, stealing all his extra warmth. He tosses a fluffy blanket over the both of them, holding her close. He can talk to her when she’s awake, but for now, he’ll let her rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Good babies. Love them.
> 
> Edit: I have since removed the notes about the app. I didn't like that I had forever linked this fic to that in my mind. Seeing as it's settled now, there's no need to keep all of that here.
> 
> Anyways, on a happier note, With Time is coming along well! Thank you for reading! 💕💕


End file.
